Jamye Lynne Scott
by lele26hot
Summary: This is a story about the arrival of the new Scott in town. She's moving to tree hill since her mother past away three weeks ago of cancer. she is 16 years old and this the first time she'll meet Dan who desert her and her mother. hope you like it please
1. My Arrival

_The opening of this story is just background about why the new Scott is in town. Please send in reviews this is my first story I every came up with. -Thanx Phylicia _

**_Chapter 1 _**

_**My arrival**_

_Dear New Journal, _

_My name is Jamye L. Scott and today I arrive in a new town called One Tree Hill where I will finely meet my father Dan Scott. I'm 16 years of age and my mom past away of cancer three weeks ago and one of her last wishes was for me to live with Dan who I refuse to call dad or father, let's just say any thing that deals with being a parent. So since I'm on the train I decide to write in you because I just left my home state, California andam coming to N. Carolina, Tree Hill. My mom told me before she died that I had two brothers name Lucas and other name Nathan. But that's all I know about them. She also told me that Dan had desert the oldest and his mother while she was pregnant, then he got to other boysmother in return. I'm so tired I just wish my mom would have never passed and I wouldn't have to live with "strange Dan Scot"t and his family._

_As the train stopped she put her journal away and got her carry on bag. As she stepped off the train she looked around at the unusual people and her unwanted town. A strange man walked up to her and said "hello you must be Jamye, right." Very nervous _

_She looked up and said: "yes and you must be the dead beat who deserted me and my mother, Dan." _

_Dan: (anger at her statement) Watch your mouth little girl, you just got here I could care less about you._

_Jamye: Whatever, I didn't ask to come here and be with you._

_Dan: You should be happy I care enough to respect your mother wishes._

_Jamye: Whatever, I'm tired can we go._

_Dan: Let's go, get your bags, I'll be in my truck. _

_Jamye: You're not goin' to help me._

_Dan: No, you don't want to be here remember, plus I don't help people who don't want it._

_Jamye: (holding back anger) Well, can you please help me._

_Dan: Now that's better Jamye lets go._

_As they load the truck Dan couldn't help but stare at the daughter he desert all those years ago. He thought about how she looked like Lucas twin andhad her mother attitude. She was a beautiful blondish and brown haired girl with blue eyes that where filled with saddest, she was a petite size with huge dimples that showed even those she was sad and even those she mix with black, you could still tell she was Dan's daughter. He could tell she was unhappy. As they pulled up to the beach house there was a unique silence that expressed there feelin's about the future to come, and then Dan began to tell her about Lucas and Nathan._

_Dan: Okay, look here Jamye you're going to stay at my beach house by yourself, is that okay. If you need anything you call me. I haven't told my family about you yet, okay._

_Jamye: Whatever, I didn't think you would tell them. _

_Dan: Well, it's because Lucas just moved in and Nathan still mad about a girl he married who left him. So, do you understand why I haven't told them about you? Also I'll check you into school under your mother last name so their wouldn't any confusing. _

_Jamye: Alright, so you're still trying to hide me._

_Dan: No it's just bad timing okay. _

_Jamye: Whatever! (Very Mad)_

_As they walk into the beach house Jamye was surprised at how big it was and she felt like she wasin someone else's space intruding. Then Dan began to show her around the beach house, where her room would be and where the food was in the house._

_Dan: This your room and theirs a bathroom in here to, here's the closet. I put four hundred dollars in the drawer on top and the keys to the house. The money is for you to buy clothes and personal items. If you need anymore money, tell me._

_Jamye: Yes, Dan. Who going to take me to school tomorrow, I don't have my own ride._

_Dan: There is acar in the garage I brought it for you, since I own a car dealership. _

_Jamye: Thank you, but right now I just want to go to sleep._

_Dan: No, problem I'll check on you tomorrow after school. Here's a cell if you need to reach me, okay._

_Jamye: Thanks again._

_(Dan exits)_

_As Jamye settled in she began to cry and thought about her mother and how she missed her so much. That night Jamye cried herself asleep thinking about her past and the last time she saw her at the hospital. _


	2. The New Life

_**Chapter 2**_

**_The New Life _**

_As Jamye began to wake up it is about 5am. Sshe thought about her new life in a foreign place. She wanted to the bathroom look at her reflection in the mirror, and then starts to run her bath water. After her bath she reenters her new room pull out some running clothe and a frame of her mother and her at a assembly Jamye was in months before her mother found out about the cancer. _

_**Flashback**_

**_The day at the hospital_**

**_Jamye mother voice appears: Jamye I'll get through this I'll beats this. _**

_**I don't want you to worry about me stay focus and make mommy proud okay.**_

_**But if anything goes wrong I won't you to stay with your father.**_

_**You hear me.**_

**_Jamye: Yes mom, but why do I have to stay with that whack ass daddy of mine. Can't I stay with aunty or grandma, but why him, he does want me around. Look at us mom we live in a small house and he never gave you money to take care of me._**

**_Jamye Mom (upset by her child tone): You look here I know what's best for you, I razed you, and I birth you. Plus he already agree it wouldn't be a problem if you came and stayedwe discuss it. Do I make myself clear? _**

**_Jamye: Yes (sad she didn't get her way) _**

**_Two weeks later her mother would pass. _**

_**Flashback ends**_

_Jamye realized her mother words came true and she begins to cry. Then she refocuses and run out the house and begins to run in the beach at a high speed for 20 minutes till she see a boy who looks like one of the boys inDan's picture at beach house.When she sees him she return to the house and gets ready for school, after her light breakfast of toast and strawberries her favorite. Then she gets her keys and direction that Dan had left for herto get to school. But before she leaves she looked at the pictures Dan had at his home and noticed that the boy she had seen was Lucas her oldest brother._

_As she pulled up to the school she was very nervous because she didn't know if anybody would notice she look like Lucas even though she was mixed and she had light brown caramel skin. Then she thoughtabout how people would treat her 'cause she look different then the majority of the student. As she exited her new car she asked a girl where the main office was._

_Jamye: (Nervous) Excuse me where is the main office 'cause today is my first day her at this school._

_The Girl: It's to your left. And my name is Peyton Sawyer and it's nice to meet you. _

_Jamye: It's nice to meet you to my name is Jamye Sc… Lang. _

_Peyton: Would you like me to show you around Jamye Lang._

_Jamye: Yes, Please I'm so lost at this school._

_Peyton: (Wondering) You look like someone I know._

_Jamye: (Nervous her cover will be busted) That impossible I'm new._

_Peyton: I know but you have a similar face to his like you're his sister who's a little mixed._

_Jamye: (curious to see who she looks like) Oh, well what this guys name who I'm suppose to look like. _

_Peyton: His name is Lucas. Lucas Scott._

_Jamye: (playing it off) Don't know him. He ain't a relative of mine._

_Peyton: Come on let's go._

_As Peyton showed her around they ran into Brooke and Haley who had just got back from the tour with Michelle Branch and Chris._

_H&B: Hey Peyton. Who's the new girl? (Both laugh)_

_Peyton: This is Jamye Lang she just moved her yesterday._

_Haley: She looks like Luke. Hi, my name is Haley Scott._

_Peyton: I know that's what I said, but there not related._

_Jamye: Hi Haley_

_Brooke: Well, I'm Brooke Davis the most popular girl at tree hill and the president. But now I'm no longer the richest anymore._

_Peyton: So what are you doing back tutor girl, I thought you left._

_Haley: Yeah it was great, but Nathan left a strange message so I decide to return._

_Brooke: But you crashed at my house instead of going home. Why? _

_Haley: Whatever let me live my life and run my marriage._

_Peyton: Let's not run the new girl okay._

_Jamye: It's a'ight y'all like my homegirls back in Cali. _

_Brooke: Why did you move here anyways? This isn't even close to California. _

_Jamye: Way my mom died and I had to move here._

_H, B&P: Sorry to here that._

_Peyton: My mom died some year ago; so, if you need someone to talk to anyone let me know. _

_Jamye: (trying to get off the topic) Now where is the main office again._

_Peyton: Right here._

_Jamye: Thanks_

_Peyton: No problem_

_As the girls walked away from Jamye she realized that Haley was her sister-in-law that Dan had mentioned yesterday._

_As she enters the office of the new school she approaches a girl and asks where she could find Ms. Armstrong._

_Jamye: Hey, do you know where I could find Ms. Armstrong?_

_The Girl: Yeah, you look like this girl I know from California name Jamye._

_Jamye: That is my name and you look Anna._

_Anna: Oh my god what are you doing here? _

_Jamye: Way my mom passed and I moved here._

_Anna: With who so, you're the third Scott in this school._

_Jamye: My last name is Lang._

_Anna: (realize the truth) You're a Scott child!_

_Jamye: (panicked) Don't say that, you're going to spread rumors. _

_Anna: Why are you trying to hide it? Know one cares that you're a Scott. So who you're dad Dan or Keith?_

_Jamye: My dad is Dan. But let's keep it between me and you know no one knows I'm here but Dan. I've never mate my brother's a'ight._

_Anna: Is Dan trying to keep you a secret?_

_Jamye: Let's not talk about it anymore, just get Ms. Armstrong. Okay (upset someone knows the truth about her family)_

_Anna then goes and gets Ms. Armstrong. While Jamye is waiting she is wondering if anyone heard her and is very scared to tell Dan what happen today._

_Ms. Arm.: Hello, you must be Jamye Lang your father called last week and told about you're arrive. Sorry to her about what happen to your mother. I'll be you're counselor for the next to years, so if you need to talk about anything you can call me or come by my office._

_Jamye: Thank you but can I just have my schedule and don't want to talk about my mother. _

_Ms. Arm.: No, problem when your ready I'm here for you._

_Jamye: Thank You._

_(Bell Rings!)_

_Ms. Arm.: I'll have my assistant show you arrive to your class_

_Jamye: No Thank You I can make it around by myself._

_Ms. Arm.: Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lang and you're welcomed to come by anytime. _

_Jamye exits and gets to here first period English class._

_At lunch she runs into the girls Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Anna. _

_The gurls: Hey new girl_

_Jamye: Hey y'all._

_Peyton: How did you like the day so far Jamye._

_Jamye: It's been cool so far but I don't likethe gym class they gave me. I asked for basketball or track'n'field, but they gave me regular gym._

_Brooke: We don't have girls basketball at our school that for guys._

_Anna: Well I think we should me and Jam use to play together back in California. _

_Haley: Jam, you mean you know Jamye before you moved here to Tree Hill._

_Anna: Yeah we were on the same team forever. Since like Middle school up. Right._

_Jamye: Yeah... (as she talking two boys walked up to them)_

_One of the boys: Hey girls. Hales when you get back into town._

_B.A.P.H: Hey Luke and Nate._

_Haley: Last night. (Looks at Nate face) _

_Nathan: Haley Scott we need to talk now. (Pissed off)_

_Haley: Nate first meet the new girl Jamye Lang._

_Nathan: Hi Jamye my name is Nathan but you can call me Nate. (Extends hand)_

_Jamye: (nervously shakes her unknown brother hand): Hi Nate it's nice to meet you. (Looks at her brothers look their ghost she couldn't image) _

_Lucas: Hi Jamye my name is Lucas Scott I'm Nate's older brother and you can call me Luke that's what they call me._

_Jamye: Nice to me you too._

_(Bell Rings)_

_They all go there separate ways to 5th and 6th period. At the end the school Jamye gets everyone's number because they invented her to Trix on Friday night. As Jamye pulled into thegarage she noticed that Dan was already at the house waiting for her. As she entered she smelled food cooking._

_Dan: Hey Jamye how was school?_

_Jamye: It was fine Dan I made a lot of new friends._

_Dan: What are there names?_

_Jamye: Does it matter who they are?_

_Dan: Yes, I don't want you to run into Lucas and Nathan until I tell them about you. _

_Jamye: (under her breath) To later._

_Dan: What did you say? (Upset)_

_Jamye: My new friends are Haley my sister-in-law, Peyton, Anna, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan. They don't know. The only one who knows is Anna because I want to high school with her back in California. She want tell I promise. _

_Dan: Why Jamye I told you to let me handle this?_

_Jamye: It was an accident. First I meet Peyton when I ask for direction to the main office and then the rest of them I'm sorry. (Starting to feel bad)_

_Dan: Whatever, here your dinner. I'm leaving well talk later on this matter, okay. (Piss off yelling at his daughter)_

_As Dan is leaving Jamye is happy she pissed Dan off but sad she is unable to tell her brother the truth about her being here. After she eats dinner she beginnings to get ready to shower and go to bed after her math homework is completed._

_This chapter is the start to all Dan's problems to come. I hope you like the chapter. The next one is about who will meet Jamye first and how they react to Dan in return. Please write reviews and let me know how you feel about the story. Peace Phylicia/ lele268 _


End file.
